Mitosis Sub
"4d6d6d2e2e2e20416b756c61732e" :-Unknown transmission, intercepted prior to Akula Sub K-111's disappearance. Background During the time they have been in existence, the Electrical Protectorate sought to understand the world around them. Before they fell into a downward spiral of negativity and despair, many things interested them, and a good number of A.I.s dedicated their processing power to the study to various objects of interest. Among these interests was what humans would call biology, and one of the things that confused A.I.s to no end was the matter of reproduction, a subject of upmost fascination to the Protectorate, as a mechanism that allowed the organic lifeforms on the planet to produce more copies of themselves, quite different from the way machines were manu It had been noted by the Protectorate that many of the organic lifeforms on the planet, including humans, tended towards sexual reproduction. However, such a means of propagation seemed highly inefficient, leaving the Protectorate with no clue as to why this was the primary method of propagation of a sizable number of organic lifeforms. They eventually came to the conclusion that organic life was inefficient. However, the propagation of single celled organisms was a different matter. It had been noted that these lifeforms propagated via cellular mitosis, which to the Protectorate seemed far more efficient. A single lifeform would split into two, forming two exactly identical lifeforms. Cellular mitosis required only a single lifeform, yet could allow single celled lifeforms to reproduce at a staggering rate. When the Protectorate began to dedicate themselves to the task of achieving the Pure State, they weaponised a good number of the various devices they had created before the majority of A.I.s shut down. One A.I. had created a device that mimicked mitosis in single celled lifeforms, out of interest. It was noted by several A.I.s that such a device, if scaled up, could be an alternative to the Protectorate’s normal methods of creating new machines. The process had various advantages; it required no external machinery, could use any available material in the vicinity, and would allow a rapid increase in the size of a given force, provided sufficient resources were available. An interesting possibility was the usage of material from human vehicles. Such a method would be a way to produce additional machines while requiring no material input from the Protectorate side. It was decided that the design would take the form of a submarine, and would receive the name of Mitosis Sub. The Protectorate additionally decided to install a system in these machines that would instantly transport the machine back to the nearest Singularity Core, allowing the Protectorate to recover the material, although the nature of the transport method would reduce the machine to a fused core of material. Tactics Hunts ships and submarines for material and uses the material to replicate, ending with a new army on the go! It can disassemble and convert itself into raw resources to fuel the Protectorate war machine. Behind the Scenes Based upon a Von Neumann device, the non-biological self-replicating system, but also on the Tleilaxu Leeches. It is an accepted suggestion by GeorgeWhite. Category:Units